inuyasha and kagome new life
by loverofallanime101
Summary: kagome pregnet with inuyasha child later on she see him doin it with kikyo so she decide tonever come back and take care of her child by her self im a chararter my name is sade


One day in the feudal-era Inuyasha thought he smelled somthing so he came out of the hut to check thing out.

Kagome followed him. "Whats wrong Inuyasha she said"."I smell something".

Out of nowhere there was a crash out side the village. Everyone ran to check it out (including keada).

(sade say when she saw the demen)(sademe)Oh my god not another demen I swear Im gona...interuppted by Inuyasha.

"Your gonna what your to lazy to do anything he stated". "shut up she said back". "look" said shippou

what do you want? said sango. what do we want you ask? We want you saying as running toward them.

"Your not going get pass me said inuyasha". As he swing the tetseiga with one swing he killed with the wind scar.

"where do you thick they came from miroku said". "Who know who cares said sade''.

After a thew hours passed by Kagome was wondering around the village holding her stomch she hasn't told Inuyasha

the news yet.That she was pregent with his baby.

"I wonder what will inuyasha say she thought". "Hey Kagome yelled sade" so whats up. Oh nothing. Hey Kagome are you pregnet?

Sade asked. Kagome was in shock she hasn't told nobody not miroku,sango,shippu not anybody not even her own family

so how could Sade know."How did you know kagome said quietly"."Well for the last week you been tuching your stomch

constinly and looking at it closely"."I didn't know I was showing it said kagome''.

'It was really ovbeousous any body could figure it out I mean come on".

Do you thick others know kagome said worried".

I hghly dou't it there smart but not that smart including inuyasha he is a compleat stupid (we both laugh at that commet)

So when are you going to tell him I said. "tonight".she said.

It was the night. The night when Kagome was going to tell inuyasha the big news but wasn't in the hut so she

decided to go look for him.

Inuyasha was with Kikyo. Kikyo wants to make love to Inuyasha so that can a sign of there farewell.

"No kikyo I won't Inuyasha stated". Please Inuyasha I'd need to remember this night Kikyo plead".

I wont do it Kikyo I'm in love with kagome I've trying to move on and you should to it's for the best

you know i'm right let's try to put this all behind us okay. I will I promise but do this one thing then I

will leave you you have to do this for please. I can't kikyo please don't say it again. please inuyasha just this once.

Inuyasha thought he could do nothing the one for he once had love pleading for Inuyasha was clueless.

Inuyasha finally made his mind. KIkyo I will do it Inuyasha says.I cant belive im doing this

he thought. "thank you Inuyasha kikyo said". Inuyasha wanted do this quickley and so then they started

kagome coundn't find Inuyasha so she kept going deep into the trees and looking at them too.To just make sure

he was on top of them.A thew seconds went by and kagome heard a nois and went by it

she took a few steps to see what nois was really all about.

she coun't belive she saw Inuyasha making love to kikyo but they didn't see her. Kagome tears

fell to her face fast. she backed up slowey so no noe could hear when she was far enough she ran as fast as she

could then she fell on tip of the well.

How could do this to me,I thought he loved me. Why did he do this to me I thought.. I thought...

cant speak she because of her crying to hard ( she can barely breath)

I can't stay here I have to go back to my home for good even though we havn't finsh naraku off Kikyo can do it

Im sorry miroku,sango,shippo but I can't stay anymore

and with that said Kagome hop onto the well went back home for good.

"Hey sade Wheres kagome Inuyasha said". "I don't know why are you asking me sade asked". but don't worry she probely

went back home or somthing like that. I dout that she would never leave here unless I gave her permission.

Well if she did went im proud comment. What that soposed to mean?.It means that we don't have to listen to your

stupid self. Inuyasha was mad he knew it was on but lukelly Sango was to stop the fight.

"Stop it you two stop acting like dumb fools. fine I'll stop but talk to Inuyasha about being the dumb fool Sade said.

WHAT?! Inuyasha screamed. "That enough you two Sade is probely right Inuyasha, Kagome most went to her era so just

relax.Hmph Inuyasha said.As everyone left the room Sade came to Inuyasha and said Did tell Kagome about the good news last

night. What are you talking waht good news? Oh nothing just for get about, Inuyasha grab Sade hand

tell me what Sade he said. It's nothing so just forget about it.No tell me now Inuyasha demaned. Fine you big baby.

Kagome is pregnet with your child.Inuyasha was in shock when he heard the he didn't say a word he was speechless

his jaw was alomst wide open he had no idea."Inuyasha,Inuyasha are you okay" I said worried but yet laughing at the

same time. I tried not show my Laughter but I couldn't help it The look on his fase umbearable I'd so wanted him to

leave the hut but instead I left the room.I ran as far as I could then I brusted out with my laughter I laugh so hard

I couldn't breath.But I knew That I'd have to stop so I could tell Inuyasha.So I went back to the hut with a peace.

Inuyasha was sitten there like a lump and the shock look on his face was still there and yet its fadeing." so Kagome

is pregnet said inuyaha."Yep".So how long was pregnet?. About a week she was kind of scar to tell you but she

said she will tell tonight but I guss she didn't.There must be a good reson why she didn't she would never lie.

Yeah your right Inuyasha agreed.Inuyasha where were you last I ask. Inuyasha was breathing hard trying to come

up with an excuse so sade wouldn't know but sade could tell the off his she knew he did something wrong last night

and she couldn't wait to find out.Can't a man go out out on his own I don't need to tell you where I went

Its none of your business! he yelled. Mm...what ever like I care what you okay and don't im going back

home today for a few days so I'll see Kagome there so see you then. "Whatever" he said.

As soon as I step out of the I saw miroku, sango.shippu acting like they didn't hear ous. You guys need to how to mind your

own business cause one of these days your gonna get hurt and im not going nothen because I'll be to business

laughen at yall Sade said with confindence. I can't belive Kagome is pregnet Sango said. Well in life

anything is possible I said.Well I hope Kagome is okay Make sure isd okay while your over there sade miroku said

Don't give your hopes up miroku This is sade your talkeing about said shoppu.Yeah listen to little guy

why would I want to help I didn't knocked up. Now that mean sade sango said. like I'said life

If you don't well thats to bad.( everyone sheaken there headthicking that im selfish but yet thickhead).

Well see you guys bye. everyone said bye whileI was running to the to see kagome I'd really

wanted to why she did't tell Inuyasha about the big news, As I was running I finnaly saw the well

I took one big into the well and I was off. Kagome here I come.

I strugle as I got out of the well then I open the door. light shin my eyes walk though there I saw a soccer ball coming right

towards me. I cought just in time. Sigh,that was a clos one, hey isn't this ball... "hey sade"a familar voice. I look to my right

and it was sota ( Kagome's little brother).Hey sota how are you?. Fine I just got back from school and you?

Nothen much hey is kagome here? I need to talk to her about something important.Yeah she came here last she

look kind of sad though. Why Is kagome sad is she alright I said worried. I don't know why but also don't

if she is alright or not so go see for yourself. Well I've have no choice to see for myself, well see you around sota.

yeah you too. I went to inside of Kagome mothers house. As soon as Istep in the house I saw her.

Hi ms.Higurashi how are you doing today I said (trying to be polight as hard as I can)Oh hi sade

how have you been it been a while. Yeah it have been quite some time now has it.Well is kagome home.

Yes she came last night you should know you went with her in the feudal-era right? Yes I forgot. That was a close I

should be more carful or ekse Im dead meat I thought.Well im off to her bedroom see all you guy later bye.

As I climb to the stairs and open up Kagome door I saw her doing her homework or trying to catch up on

what she missed. Hey Kagome how are you? are you feeling okay? said worried.Yes im okay and of course im why

would't I big. I knew she covering up I just pop the qustion. Hey why did tell Inuyasha about the news I'd had to becaues

he bothing about what I was talking about, somtimes that really gets on my nerve.So...he..know kagome said while putting her head

down. Yeah I told and so does the others aparently the like to eaves drop Kagome still didn't say nothing she was silent,

quiet,soundless.I didn't not sound from her voice I can she sad my guess it had something to do with Inuyasha he was

freaking out when I said where were you last, there is somthing going on with these.Kagome was really depressed

i've never in my life I saw her that sad befor.Hey kagome why didn't you Inuyasha? I said quietly. I don't want talk about

it.Please Kagome I really need to know I mean gotta know said anxiously. If you really want to know ask Inuyasha

I bet he can figure it out she said with an attude.Look Im asking him because im already here so please tell me.Kagome

this is as nise as im gonna speak to I thought. Please Sade leave me alone I don't what to hear or see Inuyasha she said again

with an attude.Please Kagome. "No".Pleeeease Kagome.NO now leave me alone as went to her bedand put her facs

on the pillow and started crying harder and harder. Kagome what did Inuyasha do? He..Inuyasha...he.Kagome Im not getting

any younger here so please hurry cause im dying to know.Sade he.. he..slept with kikyo.Sade look she was about to explode

she was so mad at Inuyasha.Oh my god im going Inuyasha just wait untill I get my hand im gonna beat like pulp

I can't wait to back and show him who's boss if I had the beads of sadation I would use sit so many times his mother

in haven would be cryen.Sade calm down Kagome cryed.Yeah right he deserved a beating and mean a really good

beating down.No its okay I've decided to never go back there again. Oh yes shoot he has take of the kid and

he atleast have to pay child support."I do't want him involed with me or the child"."Your gonna have a hard life and

all.You know you have to quit school and get a job right"."Yeah I know"."Well there one problem".What that she sounded curious

"Your mom and grandpa has to know". "Your right there gonna flip what should I do"?. Well you have to tell them someday and

what I mean by someday before nine mouths.Don't worry I'll tell them. Well I'll im going home Im hungry after talking about Inuyasha.

Okay bye sade, bye kagome.kagome sigh,Don't worry I'll tell them someday I hope.

Kagome! time for dinner said Ms. Higurashi."Comming" Kagome answered. Kagome was just alomost done with her homework,

it took her awhile to finish ( four hours to be exact) since she miss so much school,"Just one more equation" she thought.

"Sis you have to hurry or your dinner is gonna get cold" sota shouted.I said I'll be right In a second So hold on.

"Whatever" as sota rolled his eye's.Kagome had a hard time finishing this problem (including the other's problem).

fourty-five minutes went by and Kagome finally finish her last problem.As kagome got out of her chiar she stretch

her arms and her legs. "Finally Im done" kagome said.Kagome growl really big," Im hungry I better get somthig to

eat.Kagome ran done the stair's and headed right for the refrigerater. she grab some riceball,curry,fish,strawbarrys

orange juice. she took her plat back up to her room to eat.as kagome sat on her bed and thought that, how am I going tell Inuyasha I can't be with anymore,how am I going to say I can't see anymore,HOW...HOW... her thoughts were was interupted by sota.

"Hey sis are you okay", sota said calmy."why of course im okay, why would you think that"?."Well I don't know, you seem

sad when you came home yesterday and you seem not yourself either."SotaIm fine, so can you leave Im kida busy?"Sure,goodnight

sis." I should be more carful or eveybody going to get cought upin all this,but the worse is that im pregnet I have to find

away to tell but it won't be a pleasent,Im so dead!After that kagome deciced to go to bed since she been up

almost the whole entire night worrying what would happen when she told her family that she was pregnet.Kagome was late for school againe because she for got to set up her alarm clock.She was put her clothes on as fast as she can,then she grab her

backpack and ran downstairs and got one peace of toast and her lauch and say goodbye to her mom and grandpa

( sota was already at his school).With that she ran to her school.

(In the feudal era)

" hey Inuyasha, your suppose to go to kagomes to see how she doing seice she haveing a baby and all" shippu poited out.

"Shut up Shippu and mind your own business" Inuyasha shouted.Inuyasha kept walking trying to get away from everyone,

everyone was constinly asking him what are you going to do with the baby?,what are you going to do with Kagome?

He had to get away or he'll just have big fit and right now he on thin ice ( in other words ' back off ') Inuyasha

decide to jump up to the tallest tree so no could bougher him.Inuyasha was looking into the sky thinking

"Im a father,im a dad how could this be', Inuyasha thought."This must be a mistake It can't be".Inuyasha thought really

carfully he did't know what to do, even though sade told him yesterday it felt like she just told him now.Inuyasha

was really nervous but he knew what had to do.He had no choice but to care of there kid he knew Kagome would mad if he did't.

He loved Kagome no matter what happened to them he knew that in his heart.So when tommrow comes he will tell kagome

what he dicied.deep down he was really happy he cound't wait to start a family with Kagome his wife.

It was still very early in the day, Sango was helping around the with laundry, collecting herbs, making new hut

she nothing eles to do. Sana was walking by when he heard Miroku voice,And two other voices. Sango creep

slowley so the monk would't hear or see her.When Sango got close enough she sat there until she knew what he was doing

She look at him carefully for a few seconds and then it happen.He was womenizing she was furious she baled her had into

a fist and walk toward Miroku. When Miroku saw Sango he knew she was mad." Oh no, she saw me what should I do.Miroku

heart was beating faster and fater each second, then he started to swet he tried to pull hiself together but knew what was coming

When Sango got real close to Miroku,Miroku then bow down to sango pleading for forginess." Sango im so sorry. please

forgive me. Sango could not hear she was to mad her body looked was on fire.Sango bold her fist even harder,when Miroku

saw that he gulp.Then sango took her hand in front of face and him in the jaw.Miroku fell from the gorwn.The two girls ran

as fast as they can not knowing what just happen.Miroku almost went unconscious if she hit any harder he might been. Sango was still mad, but she didn't wat to see Miroku again no matter how many times she wanted to hit him again she wanted to be left alone

so she walk the other way and said nothing.Miroku felt horrable he had big bruse on his face he jaw went almost numb.

Miroku tried to touch it when he did it was painefulit felt like he got hit byfive house hit in the face.he tried to get but the

aggony was to much for him Shippo was walking by when he saw Miroku he wonder what was he doing.

"Hey miroku what are you doing?" Shippo ask."Shippo help me" miroku said (souded weak). Miroku carefully lookes at shippo

so he could tell hom somthing.Shippo look at that big bruse on Miroku. what happen there a bigbruse on your face.

I mean it HUGE who did that to you?" "It nothing shippo". "why"? "With a bruse that big you can won't have another girl

at you for awhile" shippu commeted. "Never mind that shippu i need to tell you somthing" Miroku trying to change the subject.

"Wait I want to know who did this to you"."never mind that Miroku trying really hard to forget about it. "Wait a minute

I know what happen you were womenizing were you that why Sango hit you so hard" shippu said. shippu forget about it Miroku trying not to yell.And man she did a great right hook shippo thought. "Shippo I want you to get keada I want her to get some

hearb for my face can you do that for me".Miroku said calmly."Fine just get up the floor". And with that shippu ran to get Keada.

Miroku slowly got off the floor and trying to go to keada hut. let's hope this seatuation well go to the becuse I really

need a mircle.


End file.
